Face
by Shiori Kurotsu
Summary: "Hey, kau sudah dengar rumor sekolah?" "Rumor yang mana?" "Itu... si Wajah Hancur..." Didedikasikan untuk "April Fool Challenge"


**"Face"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Didedikasikan untuk "**_**April Fool Challenge" (Kira-kira masih dihitung enggak ya? -w-)**_

**Story by : Shiori Kurotsu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hey, kau sudah dengar rumor sekolah?"**

**"Rumor yang mana?"**

**"Itu... si Wajah Hancur..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akashicchi~ Aku izin ke kamar mandi ya!"

Pemuda pirang itu berseru dari _bench_. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari kaptennya tersebut, ia segera beranjak. Sepertinya si pirang sudah keburu kebelet.

"Kise-kun, aku ikut."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar mengejutkan Kise. Ia terlonjak kaget saat mendapati teman setimnya sudah berada di sampingnya.

"U-uwaaa! Kurokocchi!"

"Doumo."

"J-jangan mengagetkanku dong..."

Ujar Kise sambil mengelus-elus dadanya yang berdetak lebhi kencang karena efek kaget tadi.

"Maaf... Tapi tadi aku sudah ada di samping Kise-kun saat Kise-kun baru bangun dari _bench_."

Kise hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. _Sasuga Kurokocchi...__  
_

"Y-ya kalau begitu ayo ke sana berdua-ssu~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, ne~ Kurokocchi pernah dengar cerita seram tentang sekolah kita tidak-ssu~?"

"Cerita seram?"

Dua orang tersebut malah mengobrol sepanjang jalan menuju toilet.

"Iya-ssu~ Sepertinya ada beberapa. Tapi aku ingin mnendengarkan dari Kurokocchi~"

"He... Kalau tidak salah... aku pernah mendengarnya satu. Mau ku ceritakan?"

"Wah, boleh!"

Kise mengangguk antusias, dan Kuroko menyanggupinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam Jum'at.

Seorang siswa, panggil saja X, sedang ingin ke toilet. Saat itu hari sudah menjelang malam dan tinggal ia sendirian. -tinggal ia dan penjaga sekolah.

Suasana sudah gelap dan sepi. Membuat orang bulu roman berdiri. Tapi si X ini bukan tipe penakut. Jadi dia santai saja, berjalan sendiri ke toilet.

Sesampainya di sana, ia mendengar suara keran yang terbuka. _Masih ada orang rupanya, _pikirnya. Ia yang sudah terlanjur kebelet langsung masuk salah satu bilik tanpa memperhatikan westafel.

Setelah lega dan ingin mencuci tangan, ia melihat ada seseorang yang sedang bediri di depan westafel sambil menunduk. Darah menetes dai mulutnya. X yang melihat itu segera mendekat.

"Kamu enggak apa-apa?"

Tanyanya khawatir. Meskipun ia tidak mengenalnya, tapi jiwa solidaritasnya yang tinggi tidak membiarkan orang yang menggunakan seragam sekolahnya menderita.

Orang itu tidak menjawab. X semakin khawatir dan mencoba untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Tapi orang tersebut malah berkata dengan saura parau, "Tidak perlu. Aku mau di sini saja."

"Tidak bisa begitu dong! Kalau begitu aku temani!"

"...benarkah? Kalau begitu... TEMANI AKU DI SINI SELAMANYA!"

Orang itu berseru sambil menoleh. X yang kaget tiba-tiba diteriaki seperti itu terperanjat saat melihat sebuah wajah yang sudah hancur setengah dengan darah di mana-mana.

Sejak saat itu, X tidak pernah terdengar lagi kabarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise yang mendengar itu sontak merinding disko. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sekolahnya mempunyai cerita horor seperti itu.

"Ah, sudah sampai toilet..."

Kise yang memang sudah kebelet langsung memasuki salah satu bilik. Setelah lega, ia bergegas keluar, agar tidak diomeli kaptennya yang hanya memberi izin sebentar.

Saat melihat westafel, ia melihat Kurokocchi sedang menundukkan wajah di sana. Kaget, ia segera menghampiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lama sekali sih?! Kemana saja Kise?!"

Satu jam berlalu sejak Kise izin ke toilet. Dan sejak itu pula, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan balik dari sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Tetsu-kun ke mana?"

"Tetsuya sedang demam. Jadi ia izin tidak ikut latihan hari ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan yang tersisa hanya sebuah wajah setengah hancur yang penuh darah sedang tersenyum.

-dan tubuh proporsional seorang model dan pembasket yang tidak akan pernah bisa dikenali lagi karena wajahnya yang hancur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~~ /heh/**

**Pertama kali bikin fict horor nih -w- Tapi rasanya... gagal? Yasudahlah...**

**Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti, akan ku jelasin. Semoga jadi jelas :v**

**Jadi ceritanya si hantu yang mukanya hancur setengah itu nyamar jadi kuroko n ngejebak kise. Dan akhirnya kise jadi ngalamin hal yang sama kayak si X itu.**

**Oke, mungkin ini absurd... Tapi ini selesai~~ /banzai!/**

**_Shiori Kurotsu_  
**


End file.
